The new guy
by adorableangel101
Summary: Austin instantly falls in love with his best friend's ex. i stink at summaries but pls read!
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV

I was sixteen years and I had now moved to Miami. The trees swayed to the beat of the breeze, and all the people's hospitality was amazing! I was a "newbie" at my school and the only person who talked to me was Dez. He was my best friend and I always called him my brother that I never had. He introduced me to two of his friends, Trish and Ally.

Wow, Ally Dawson. She is quite a beauty. Her curly, brown hair cascaded down her back and her beauty, both on the inside and out stole my heart.

"Hi," she smiled with her beautiful, pink lips.

"Hey," I replied, trying my best not to blush.

"So what brings you here to Miami?" she enquired.

"The scenery, music and pretty girls, like you," I responded shyly.

Ally's POV

Wow, OMG! Austin Moon, he is amazing! His hair that flips the right way, kind eyes and his voice! Oh, I practically wanted to scream. He is handsome, and I am sure that under his shirt is rock-hard abs, I honestly am in love with him.

And now, he is telling me that I'm pretty! No one has ever told me that, well actually, my ex-boyfriend, Dez used to. I really like Austin, but Dez is my ex. I can't date my ex's best friend! Wait, Austin just said I'm pretty, he did not say he liked me. I'm just over exaggerating. Calm down Ally.

"Thanks, you too," I coolly said.

And of course, his one million dollar smile is just giving me shivers of my spine. We decide to sit at the corner table for lunch, and I saw Dez telling Austin something. I hope it has nothing to do with me.

Austin's POV

"What do you mean I cannot date her?" I quarrelled.

"Dude, she's my ex, and plus I was kind of going to ask her out. I still like her," Dez related.

"Oh Dez, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your ex," I apologised.

He shook his head and went to ask Ally. I did not bother to go but I heard a scream and a "yes!" Wow, even though I barely know her, I had this feeling that we had chemistry. If I could just tell her how I feel, if I could just whisper it into her ear, I would know that she would be all mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

Even though my best friend is going out with the girl I just love, and I cannot get my mind off of her, I decided to go to the Miami Mall. When I was about close to five years old, I started to play the keyboard. Eventually, I began singing by the age of seven and finally, by the age of nine, I could have played any instrument on the planet!

There was only one thing in my entire love that could ever cheer me up, (dun dun dun) music. My parents told me of a cool music store in the Miami Mall called "Sonic Boom." I decided to go by it, maybe it might take my mind off Ally.

As I entered Sonic Boom, all I could think about is the cheapness of the store. It needed some modern touches, but at least there were cool instruments. I took some drumsticks and began playing the drums. Suddenly, I heard an annoying whistle and when I turned around, I could not believe who the person was.

Ally's POV

Wow, today was so weird! I met Austin, who happens to be my ex's best friend, fell in love with him, and I apparently am going out with Dez!? I have got to admit, pretty creepy. The only reason I would even date Dez again is to just get Austin jealous. I mean, the guy is so cute, so there is no way in hell he would ever fall in love with me.

After working on a new song, "Double Take" in my practice room, all I could hear was loud drum playing. I dashed to the drums and gave that little annoying drum player a loud whistle. The guy immediately stopped, gave me a deep sigh, and turned around. Oh my gosh, is this real?

"Austin?" I asked softly.

"Ally," he responded quietly.

"Um, there's no playing the instruments, or else you're banned from the store," I strictly warned

"Sorry, I thought you were on a date with Dez?" he questioned.

"No. That is later tonight," I chuckled, "Hey, is you want to play the instruments, why don't you come in to my practice room?"

"I'd love to," he smiled.

We walked together like a couple(only we're not one), hand in hand, and entered the practice room. It was really dusty, but then again, he was here, so I did not mind.

"Wow, Ally, I did not know you had such an interest in music!" he exclaimed.

"Well, my dad owns this store, and I also write my own songs," I shrugged.

"Wow, can I hear one?" He gave me the puppy dog face.

"I guess," and I played the song Double Take.

__

_Flip a switch_  
_Turn up the lightning_  
_Get it right_  
_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_  
_No matter how you dress that song_  
_Girl you know you got a number one_  
_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_  
_Drop the beat_  
_They need to hear your sound_  
_Play it up_  
_It's coming down to you right now_

_They wanna know know know_  
_Your name name name_  
_They want the girl girl girl_  
_With game game game_  
_And when they look look look_  
_Your way way way_  
_Your gonna make make_  
_Make 'em do a double take_

_They wanna know know know_  
_Your name name name_  
_They want the girl girl girl_  
_With game game game_  
_And when they look look look_  
_Your way way way_  
_Your gonna make make_  
_Make 'em do a double take_**(1)**

"That was amazing," he stood in awe, "But I have a suggestion. Why don't you speed it up a bit?" and he sang it over with a faster tone.

This guy can play instruments and sing. What if we were meant to be together? Oh ally conscience, stop it! There was no way a cute guy like him could ever like someone like me/

"I liked it," I looked into his eyes. We did npot say or do anything, but we looked lovingly at each other. I did not know if it was the moment we were caught in or not, but we began leaning towards each other and we kissed, passionately.

Immediately, a voice that sounded a lot like Dez shouted, "What are you doing with my date?"

**I think these are called cliffhangers! OOOOHHHH**


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's POV

The kiss was incredible. I held her waist as she caressed my cheek. We kissed for almost fifteen seconds until a voice shouted, "What are you doing with my date?" I immediately broke away and I was so startled to see Dez.

"You… you little whore! How dare whore! How dare you let him kiss you?" Dez screamed as he ran out of the store.

"I'm going for him," as I rushed out of the store, trying to catch him. I found him and held on to his arm before he could rush to cry anywhere else.

"Dez, calm down," I sighed.

"No! I CANNOT believe you! I tried to be your best friend when no one else didn't want to, and you repay me by kissing my girlfriend! I thought we were best friends, brothers," he said with his voice cracking up.

"Of course we are Dez, you shouldn't be questioning it. The thing is Ally is really nice, she has an amazing voice, and her beauty is stun-"Dez cut me off as he coughed me in the eye.

"Ow! What was that for!" I shouted.

"Don't you dare be talking about my girl that way," he warned.

"My girl? You have not even said anything nice about her since I got here," I confessed.

"Ally is cute and cute and pssh.. well at least I have a girlfriend!" He stammered.

"How shallow, you don't deserve her. Ally has both outer and inner beauty. She lights up my day every time I hear her voice, her songs and all her talents both academically and singing wise, makes her unique, kind and simply awesome. She deserves someone who she can count on and who likes her for who she is, not someone who only likes her because she is pretty." I sighed.

"I told you already, stop talking about her like that!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, Dez and I started fighting, just for Ally Dawson. Blood was almost everywhere. Some people chanted "Dez!" while other chanted "New guy!"

While in the brawl, Dez almost knocked me out and I fell to the ground. My head turned to the side, and as I looked up, I saw a troubled face looking at me. IT WAS ALLY. As Dez was about to grab a chair to throw it at me, Ally jumped in and defended me.

"Stop it! Both of you!" she yelled, "Do you guys actually think that that I would pick any of you after what you did to yourselves? Look at you too, all covered with blood, I thought you two were supposed to be best friends. No girl is worth fighting over."

Just then the police came and took us downtown. I knew that Ally was disappointed in us. I don't think Dez and I meant to hurt that way. Luckily, the police didn't charge us, but they gave us a strict warning. As we left the station, something occurred to me. I MIGHT NEVER SEE ALLY DAWSON EVER AGAIN!

**I would love if you readers give me a review! THNX **


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's POV

I'm so mad at myself! I cannot believe that I fought with my best friend, Dez, just for Ally. She said it herself, "No girl is worth fighting over for." I just really liked Ally, she was the first girl I ever fell in love with and whom I knew could definitely be my soul mate. We were a perfect match, we both loved music, played the piano and we could sing, but I can't even go and talk to her, Dez might want to have my head on some chopsticks.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Dez entered my home casually like nothing ever happened. I quickly took a pillow and covered my face.

"Relax, I ain't here to hurt you," he half chuckled. I slowly moved the pillow from my face and looked at him weirdly.

"So what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I just came in to say that I am truly sorry for what I did, it was my fault," he patted me on the back.

"Really?" I was completely shocked. Dez said that he was sorry. What should I do?

"Well Dez, I can't let you take full blame for this, I am sorry too," I apologised.

"Dude, I realised something after we fought, I only wanted to date Ally because she was cute," Dez shook his head.

"No!" I sarcastically said, "Are you sure that's the reason?"

"Yeah dude, but when I saw how Ally stood up for you, then I understood what you two meant to each other," Dez smiled.

"So if I happen to go after Ally you would not mind?" I asked.

"I came here to tell you to go after her," he chuckled, "I think you should go now, the store is about to close, I'll wait here," he smiled.

"Okay, but try not to eat all of our food like last time, mom and dad were really mad," I warned.

"Why would they be mad?" he asked.

"Because they had to clean up the entire kitchen edges which were full of salt!" I shrugged.

"You knew I had to protect myself from ghosts! They are everywhere man," he looked all around. I shook my head and then left. Just staying with Dez makes me feel like my IQ dropped.

I rushed to Sonic Boom and Ally was about to turn the open sign to closed. The rain was pouring outside.

"Ally, I need to talk to you for one minute," I begged her.

"Why? So you can fight me?" she turned her head away.

"No. I am so sorry for what I did, so can I have a minute with you inside, where the rain is not falling?" I pleaded.

"Fighters aren't allowed in my store," she said.

"Fine… then I'll say what I have to say in the rain," I half smiled. She was definitely perplexed.

"Ally Dawson, you are one of a kind. When I first met you, I had instantly fallen in love with you and I decided from then I would try to start to win over your heart. Then I realized that I had to deal with your ex when he asked you out. I didn't know what to do, so I went to Sonic Boom where believe it or not, I met the same girl I fell in love with at school, you. When you carried me up to the practice room and you sang, it was the most awesome voice I had ever heard. Not to mention when we kissed, I was speechless. The only reason that I fought with Dez was because I wanted you to be with someone you could count on, who'd be there for you. I LOVE YOU ALLY, and I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU," I confessed.

She opened the door and came outdoors while the rain was still falling.

"What are you doing?" I enquired of her.

"I always wanted to have a romantic kiss in the rain," she smiled. Ally held my hands and she kissed me. It was the best feeling ever. Soon, I wrapped my hands around her waist and she kept caressing my cheeks.

"I LOVE YOU TOO AUSTIN," she said while kissing me.

**hope u liked it :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I FINISHED THIS STORY! I'M HAVING A LOT OF WRITER'S BLOCK, SO THIS WOULD BE IT! IT WAS KINDA A FOUR SHOT, SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE, TELL ME, BECAUSE I AM AT A TOTAL LOSS OF WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT! LOL **

**TTYL**


End file.
